Road Rules: Pokemon
by Ianny
Summary: this story is kind of familiar to real world pokemon that my sis wrote but i did not copy her! i just got some ideas from her. please r/r!
1. We meet the Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon blah blah blah don't sue me  
  
Road Rules: Pokemon Edition  
  
Misty: *Getting annoyed* Where is the driver!  
  
Ash: don't worry it will be here any minute.  
  
*the car finally comes*  
  
Brock: Finally!  
  
Tracey: Hey guys hop on!  
  
Everybody: TRACEY?!  
  
Tracey: you guys aren't happy to see me?  
  
Misty: Tracey I am sorry but no one wants to see you  
  
Tracey: I thought u guys liked me!*sniffle*  
  
Ash: um..sorry to burst your nasty fat bubble but we aren't.  
  
Brock: you took my place in the journey! Oh and sorry Tracey but no one likes you. You don't even have a fan.  
  
Tracey: I have one...  
  
Duplica: and who would that be?  
  
Tracey: well...um... MR. SOCKEY!  
  
Wilhemina: oh brother.  
  
Tracey: don't worry mr.sockey everyone loves you..  
  
Everyone except Tracey: O.O  
  
Tracey: Well come on guys hop in. I will be your driver for today and I will take you to your van!  
  
Misty: well step on it!  
  
Tracey: um.. I can't...  
  
Whilemina: what do you mean you can't!  
  
Tracey: I ran out of gas..  
  
Duplica: what?! Tracey, what did you do today?!  
  
Tracey: I went street racing with some strangers before I came here...  
  
Duplica: why didn't you pay for gas?  
  
Tracey: I didn't feel like it...  
  
Wilhemina: oh my god.. Hold me back! Hold me back before I kill him!!!  
  
Tracey: JUST KIDDING!!! You guys fell for it!!!  
  
Gary: look this is no time for your crappy jokes. Take us to our van!  
  
Tracey: okay, okay. Don't have to be so rude.  
  
*they are FINALLY driving*  
  
Brock: Tracey! You are going the wrong way!!!  
  
Tracey: don't worry Brock I know a short cut. Mr.sockey told me to make a turn here and then we will get there much faster  
  
Wilhemina: You are listening to a sock!  
  
Misty: socks don't even talk!  
  
Gary: Tracey are we almost there yet?  
  
Tracey: um I don't know..  
  
Duplica: What do u mean you don't know?!  
  
Tracey: we are lost!  
  
Misty: look Tracey this is your entire fault! You shouldn't have made that turn!  
  
Tracey: it's mr.sockeys fault! Mr.sockey told me to do it! Bad sockey!*hits sock* ow...  
  
Gary: Tracey we all know it's your fault because socks don't talk!  
  
Tracey: if you guys don't believe me then fine! I will prove to u that it can talk!  
  
Wilhemina: Tracey that's not what's important right now. What's important is how are we going to get to our new van now?  
  
Everyone except Tracey: yeah...  
  
Tracey: *Talking for Mr.sockey* yea.. It's my entire fault I told him to make that turn..  
  
Everyone: oh brother.  
  
ON THE NEXT ROAD RULES  
  
What happens when they finally get to there van and they decide to go to a party? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT ROAD RULES 


	2. The Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon blah blah blah so don't sue me  
  
*Road Rules*  
  
*Chapter two*  
  
Gary: so what do we do now?  
  
Brock keep driving I guess...  
  
Tracey: we can't...  
  
Wilhemina: what did you do now?!  
  
Tracey: well I did go street racing and I didn't pay for gas..  
  
Ash: please tell me this is a dream..  
  
Misty: now what?!  
  
Ash: I guess we are just going to have to walk  
  
Tracey: Yay! We should walk to lose some weight ... And maybe some guys will like me!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Tracey: he he I mean I would be like one of the guys who are muscular.  
  
Duplica: whatever lets just walk  
  
*two hours later*  
  
Misty: We are walking for way to long... We are completely lost...STILL!  
  
Ash: Hey guys look our van is over there!*points to van*  
  
Everyone except Tracey: so you guys are just gonna leave me?*makes puppy eyes*  
  
Misty: yea.  
  
Tracey: fine bye! Forget all the great moments we shared!  
  
Everyone:*stares at misty* O.O  
  
Misty: um.. He He...it was nothing  
  
Brock: who cares let's check out the van!  
  
Everyone: yea!  
  
*in the van..*  
  
Duplica: wow this place is beautiful!  
  
Wilhemina: well it doesn't look like we have enough beds.  
  
Duplica: I am sleeping with Wilhemina cause' I am not sleeping with a boy  
  
Brock: I'm sleeping with Gary  
  
Misty: NO...PLEASE  
  
Ash: guess that means I am stuck with Misty..COOL!  
  
Misty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Ash: we can do each others make up!  
  
Misty: someone switch with me please!  
  
Brock: nope I am not sleeping with that..that...that thing.  
  
Duplica an Wilhemina: don't even ask  
  
Ash: don't worry misty I will let you sleep comfy...*evil grin*  
  
Misty: PERVERT!*Takes out mallet and hits him on the head*  
  
Ash: ow.... I was only kidding  
  
Mail man: Mails here!!!  
  
Brock:*picks up mail* Look someone's having a party and we are invited!  
  
Ash: I don't know...  
  
Misty: why is it? Is it because you're afraid to dance?  
  
Ash: well yea cause' I wouldn't want to dance with you!  
  
Brock: c'mon guys we gotta get ready.  
  
*While getting dressed*  
  
Girls: hmm. what should I wear.... Ok got it!!!!  
  
*Misty is wearing blue flip flops a blue tank top and a white skort , white bandana and her hair is loose (hair got longer) Duplica is wearing a white tank top with tight jeans, white adidas, with two pony tails Whilemina is wearing a white halter top, jean kapris, white flip flops and a high ponytail*  
  
Boys: are you guys ready?!  
  
Girls: yeah we are ready!  
  
Boys: finally!  
  
*Girls come out*  
  
Girls: okay let's go!  
  
Boys: wow*drooling*  
  
Ash: Misty you look...  
  
Brock: Whilemina you look..  
  
Gary: Duplica you look.  
  
Girls: *giggles*  
  
Misty: are you just gonna stand there and drool or are we going to that party?  
  
Boys: (to the girls) would you hang out with me at the party?  
  
Girls: ok! *mumbles* like we had a choice.  
  
*At the party.*  
  
People at the party: wow he knows how to dance!  
  
Misty: who are they staring at?  
  
Ash: I dunno. Guys lets go check it out.  
  
Everyone: okay.  
  
People at party cheering on the person dancing: GO ,GO, GO, GO. GO, GO!  
  
Everyone*our heroes): TRACEY?!  
  
Tracey:*doing the Harlem Shake with mr.sockey* Hey guys! See mr.sockey is alive, he is doing the Harlem Shake!  
  
Everyone: How can you do the Harlem Shake with your fingers?  
  
Tracey: I am not doing that its mr.sockey!  
  
Wilhemina:*rolls eyes* whatever let's dance!  
  
Everybody: yea!  
  
Contest Guy: hi, my name is bob, but you can call me contest guy!!!  
  
People: *screaming* Yea woo hoo!!!  
  
Contest Guy: well this is a contest. We will vote who are the best dancers in this party! Just line up here! You can dance by yourself or with one more person!  
  
Ash: Brock and Gary you are going down!  
  
Gary: nope you and Brock are going down!  
  
Brock: you guys are confused me and Wilhemina are going to win-  
  
Ash: 2nd place! While me and Mist win-  
  
Gary: 3rd place! While me and Duplica win-  
  
Contest Guy: If I tap you on the shoulder that means your out! Okay ready.and.DANCE!  
  
Misty: I hope I win!  
  
Duplica: you wish! I am going to win!  
  
Whilemina: in your dreams!  
  
Tracey: you go girrrrrrrrrrrrrl! *snaps fingers*  
  
Girls: O.O  
  
Tracey: he he.  
  
Contest guy: *thinking* 'look at that Tracey guy he is alone dancing with a sock! What dance is that?! He dances so stupid! What?! He is doing some kind of chicken dance?!'  
  
Contest guy: Excuse me but the funky chicken is not interesting so that means *taps on his shoulder * buh bye!  
  
Tracey: *sobs* you can't.... Do this... To me! I wanted to be a dancer so boys can like me!  
  
Contest guy: O.O  
  
Tracey: I meant girls, got confused he he.. *looks at his wrist pretending to have a watch* well um.. Look at the time.gotta go!  
  
Contest guy: oooooooooookaaaaaaayyyyyyy.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Contest guy: couple #4 your out!  
  
Brock: Damn!  
  
Contest guy: couple #6 your out!  
  
Gary: GRR.  
  
Contest guy: We are down to two couples-  
  
Misty: COUPLES?!  
  
Contest guy: *ahem* 2 teams left.  
  
Misty: that's better  
  
Contest guy: you guys out here will vote the winner! Ready and .DANCE!  
  
*A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER*  
  
Contest guy: the winner is *ahem* Team # 7!!!!  
  
Ash: YAY!!!!! *hugs misty*  
  
Misty: we won!  
  
Contest guy: here you 2 love birds!  
  
*ash and misty let go blushing*  
  
Contest guy: come and get your trophy!  
  
*ropes fly out of ceiling*  
  
Contest guy: huh?  
  
Voice: prepare for trouble..  
  
Contest guy: who are they?  
  
Ash: Team Rocket!  
  
Jessie: I didn't finish!  
  
Gary: we know it already  
  
Brock: yea it goes  
  
Duplica: prepare for trouble  
  
Whilemina: and make it double  
  
Misty: to protect the world from devastation  
  
Brock: to unite all people within our nation  
  
Ash: to denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
Gary: to extend our reach from the stars above-  
  
James: Jessie they know our motto!*anime cry*  
  
Jessie: don't worry James I have something to get back at them. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Meowth come show the twerps what we got!  
  
Meowth: twerp look at what I got..*takes out pikachu*  
  
Pikachu: 'Ash don't worry I will shock them!'  
  
Meowth: oh, no you won't!  
  
Jessie: yup you can't get us!  
  
Duplica: you understand what pikachu is saying?  
  
James: of course we do. We have been chasing them for so long we even know there secrets especially Misty...  
  
Misty: *blushes* James don't even dare!*takes out mallet*  
  
James: *anime cry* please don't hit me I won't tell I promise!  
  
Ash: Chikorita go! Chikorita us your vine whip to get pikachu!  
  
Chikorita: 'I can't believe you like that ugly electric thingy better than me! But I am going to help you just to be nice.'*chikorita got pikachu*  
  
Jessie: no this is ending to fast!  
  
Ash: the faster the better! Pikachu use your thunder shock!  
  
Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!  
  
Meowth:*flying in the sky with Jessie and James* that ended quickly.  
  
James: *whines* I wanna donut!  
  
Jessie: shut up James!  
  
Team Rocket: Team Rockets blasting off again!-ping-  
  
People: yay! Let's go home  
  
Ash: I guess the party is over let's go home.  
  
Misty: yea lemme go get the trophy  
  
Brock: I can't believe you guys won..  
  
Gary: yea.  
  
Ash: we got skills!!!  
  
Duplica: Gary I have to talk to you privately  
  
Gary: okay*they enter a room*  
  
Gary: *thinking* ' I have a feeling that she is going to confess her feelings for me I know she loves me'  
  
Duplica: I have been wanting to tell you this but I keep forgetting to ask you.  
  
Gary: yes Duplica? *thinking* 'say it I know you love me!'  
  
Duplica: What kind of gel do you use I want to give some to my friend Billy  
  
Gary:*falls anime style* I don't use gel I just wake up like this  
  
Duplica: Gary I have another important thing to tell you.  
  
Gary: what Duplica?*thinking*'go ahead say something stupid*  
  
Duplica: I love you..  
  
ON THE NEXT ROAD RULES: Duplica confessed her love to Gary but will Gary like her back? What will Duplica do?  
  
WATCH ON THE NEXT ROAD RULES! 


	3. The Stealer

Disclaimer: I don not own Pokemon blah blah blah so don't sue me!  
  
*Chapter 3, Road Rules*  
  
Gary: *thinking* 'omg did she just say that! Well might as well tell her how I feel too!'  
  
Gary: Duplica I lo-  
  
Duplica: Hey guys I did the dare! Misty you owe me 20 poke bucks!  
  
*Arrives at the van*  
  
*Gary talking in the confessional: I can't believe that I almost told her, and to actually think I believed that dare! It's not like she likes me anyways ha!  
  
*Leaves confessional*  
  
Duplica: Gary are you mad at me?  
  
Gary: no  
  
Duplica: okay, good. I was worried that you were.  
  
Gary: There is nothing to be worried about it was a dare and any ways that's good because its not like I have ANY feelings for you.  
  
Duplica: *tears fill up her eyes* oh um well I feel the same I guess.well gotta go to sleep good night!  
  
Gary:*concerned* Good night..  
  
*people ready to sleep*  
  
Brock: good night everyone!  
  
Everyone except Brock: good night Brock  
  
*while people are sleeping*  
  
Tracey: s***! Windows and door locked! Hmm...Yes I gotta pin!  
  
*tries to open the door of van and opens it*  
  
Tracey: Yes! Now where are the boys sleeping? Oh here they are! Now where are there bags?  
  
*10 min. later*  
  
Tracey: Yes I found it! Now what's inside.? OHHHHHHHHHHHHH boxers I will take these!  
  
*after taking the boys stuff*  
  
Tracey: Now what do the girls have. ooo. bras! Definitely take these. OMG A PICTURE OF RICKY MARTAIN IN THERE GARBAGE! I MUST TAKE THIS!  
  
*Takes pic. Out of garbage*  
  
Tracey: well gotta go..*leaves the van*  
  
*morning*  
  
Ash: Hey my boxers aren't here!  
  
Gary: Ha, ha, at least I got- Hey where are mine!  
  
Brock: u guys are so irresponsible well to bad cuz- WHAT?! WHERE ARE MINE?!  
  
Misty: Where is my bra?!  
  
Whilemina: where is mine?  
  
Duplica: and mine?!  
  
*brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg*  
  
*misty picks up*  
  
Misty: yes?  
  
Voice: hello, Road rulers meet me at the jumping lodge we have a mission for you! (I make up places cuz this is the pokemon world!)  
  
Misty: okay we'll be right there!  
  
*click*  
  
Misty: Guys we have a mission at the jumping lodge!  
  
Everyone: let's go!  
  
Pikachu: 'Ash I wanna be in the story I don't get a lot of lines and-  
  
Ash: don't worry pikachu you'll talk in this chapter!  
  
Pikachu: 'YAY!'  
  
*AT THE JUMPING LODGE*  
  
Pikachu: um... Where is the counselor?  
  
Brock: should be somewhere around here.  
  
Voice: hey guys!  
  
Everybody: TRACEY?!  
  
Whilemina: again..  
  
Tracey: I like to talk to you guys, you are so cool!  
  
Misty: and your not!  
  
Tracey: anyways your mission- omg pikachu!*picks up pikachu*  
  
Pikachu: 'GRRR.. I don't like you let me go or I will shock you!  
  
Ash: Tracey pikachu doesn't like you he said-  
  
Tracey: I know pikachu loves me!  
  
Pikachu: 'that's it! PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!'  
  
*Tracey's clothes fall of leaving his under wear on*  
  
Ash: Hey those are my boxers!  
  
Wilhemina: that's my bra!  
  
Brock: so you took our stuff!  
  
Gary: Give it back!  
  
Duplica: and if you don't we'll call the police on you!  
  
Misty: give it back or else! *takes out mallet*  
  
Tracey: *anime cry* okay, okay here, here, let's just pretend none of this ever happened okay?  
  
Everyone: *mutters* okay..  
  
Tracey: on with the mission!  
  
ON THE NEXT ROAD RULES is the group going to pass the mission and what?! You have to kiss Tracey in order to pass the mission?! 


End file.
